Best Friends or More?
by inu-chic3865
Summary: Kagome's High school expriences with her boyfriend Inuyasha
1. A new Kind of Friend

Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the story.

Chapter one

It had been a long summer and everyone was glad to see each other again. Kagome had only seen him four times during the summer and she missed him so much. It all started freshman year on April 18th, 2004, they had been best friends since fourth grade. Well at the end of the second semester they were working after school with the elementary kids. One of the kids named Logan asked, "are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome freaked out. This was her best friend she told him everything, but she didn't like him like that.

"Not yet." Was Inuyasha's response. Kagome blushed and freaked out even more at that comment. The next day she started thinking about how she felt about Inuyasha.

'I'm not sure if I like him like that or not right now. I'm still trying to figure myself out I don't need to worry about a guy.' She couldn't get him out of her mind for the rest of the night.

Her friend autumn served as a mediator between them both. She told Kagome, Inuyasha liked her and Inuyasha that Kagome liked him. Autumn also gave Kagome a heads up that Inuyasha would ask her out, and he did. He asked her out at school while they were waiting in the lunch line where she blushed profusely.

"Hey Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" I have a question for you"

"Ok..."

"Well I've been thinking I really like you would you mind u know us being a... you know a couple?"

"I don't know"

"Well would you go out with me?"

"Alright"

Summer came and went in a blur. Her first day back sophomore year was fun. She had missed all her friends and was glad to see them again. She helped out in after school care for the elementary kids, that is where Kagome got to talk to him the most. The third week of school they both got sick and were out of school. The really funny thing was she had asked Inuyasha for permission to hug him and she hadn't even gotten to hug him. Everyone thought they hated each other because they were incessantly teasing and torturing each other all the time, but it was what they had always done to each other since fourth grade.

A/N: hey this is another work of mizu cho' my friend. And she hopes you like this I will probably be updating every day.


	2. Can i give you a Hug?

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or anyone else

Chapter 2

Well the week of September the 7th- 9th came. She hadn't seen him over the holiday. Weekend and she was excited to tell him what had gone on. She had gotten contacts on Monday. She spent her weekend mostly in Tokyo with her god sisters and her godmother. She had come back expecting everyone to be happily shocked, and all her friends were happy for her. When Inuyasha saw her he didn't expect to see her with out her glasses. She was walking to English when he saw her. He looked at her and they exchanged hellos then were on their way. Later that day they were at after school care with the elementary kids. They were talking and teasing each other as usual when he made a comment about her contacts.

"I can see your emotions better without the glasses."

"Thanks." She said and kept on talking when she looked in the mirror she saw whet he was saying. Emotion poured out through her almond shaped warm brown eyes. She hadn't noticed it until now, but the glasses were like a wall you couldn't really tell how she was feeling by looking at her. She was talking to him on their way out and she asked "Can I give you a hug, without the dirty gym clothes." Which he held in his hand. His response was to open his arms and put the gym clothes on the floor. She gave hima big hug and they parted their own ways.

A/N: sry these chapters are so short but you know short is sweet.


	3. Blushes

Chapter 3

The next day was the freshman retreat. Because Kagome had slacked off freshman year she had two freshman classes. English 9 for the whole year and Biology for only 1 semester. She was going to have 4-5 study halls that day and there were only 8 periods in her day. 3rd Period English she went to 3rd period bible with Rushi, Rhee, Joel, Danny, Yoshira, Jordan (also known as home slice) and autumn, the class was never quiet because everyone was so talkative. Well Inuyasha had to lead the class with a verse and a prayer. You have to ask the leader if you can sit on the couch, so she asked for Rushi and Inuyasha said yes. Then she asked for herself and he said "nuh uh" in his language no. Then she begged and begged until all he said was "Keh". She just smiled. The rest of the period droned on with Rushi incessantly poking her and talking. Yoshira offered to switch her seats so she didn't have to be tortured as bad. But she said nah its aright. She just kept looking over at Inuyasha the entire class. It was fun just to watch him having fun talking to home slice (Jordan). The rest of the day went on as usual except 6th period which was a study hall with Yoshira. After school She was talking to Inu. She went to after school care to ask her mother if she could to with autumn to youth group and she said yes after you get the walkie-talkie in the library. So she did but on her way there she ran into Inuyasha and asked him to do it for her. She did and before she left with autumn she hugged him. the hugs she gets from him make her feel protected and safe. When wanted to go up to him and give him the biggest, warmest, most loving hug, she could but she knew she never would because she never really showed happy emotion her evil dumb girl reputation was starting to crumble. She wasn't supposed to love or be loved. She wasn't supposed to reveal the fact that Inuyasha had given her a hug but when she left him after she hugged hem she went back over with autumn, Sota, and Rachelle (sis). Rachelle tried to hug her and her mom saw the smile plastered on her face and asked what she was planning. She told her that Inuyasha had hugged her and no one was allowed to touch her. The all understood the smile plastered on her face and laughed and laughed even more when she blushed about it. She just wanted to hug him and never let go of her big used to be football teddy bear, as she liked to call him. She wanted to be held and loved and the only person she trusted to do that and do it well was Inuyasha. These feelings scared her and she didn't know how to react to them. They were so strong. Every time she saw him she just wanted to hug him and talk to him and never wanted to let him go, but she kept telling herself eventually she had to. Nothing is forever... Right?


End file.
